Life's Not Fair
by maxxamiam
Summary: Post graduation. Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily are starting new lives and going separate ways. They're dealing with the new challenges of life, including Alison's alleged killer returning to Rosewood. Spoby, Ezria, Haleb, and Paily. Mainly Spoby.


**Based off of Future Summaries. Spoby!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It had been a long summer. Alison's killer had been revealed as Wilden, and he was arrested. The four inseparable girls had to say goodbye before they each headed off to college or whatever/wherever they wanted to go next. Spencer and Emily were going to the same college, luckily. Emily's parents had found the money for Stanford, and she and Paige were attending along with Spencer.

_"Spencer! Spence, wait!" Toby Cavanaugh called to her as she was packing the last of her belongings. She was heading to Stanford for orientation, which meant she was on a flight to California tonight. Toby and her agreed that they'd break up, and so they said they would be done once she left._

_"Oh, hey Tobes," Spencer greeted. "What are you doing here? I have a flight soon, you know. I want to leave, but I don't want to leave you or Hanna or Aria..."_

_"I know you have a flight. Spencer, I want to go to California with you," Toby told her. "I love you, and I'll go wherever you go. It's not like I have any other place to be. Jenna's out of here tonight, and I'm sure my parents don't want me sticking around. Please say yes, because I already sold the loft..."_

_"There is nothing I want more than for you to stay with me," Spencer happily said as she cupped his cheeks and leaned in to give him a kiss._

So as the summer was ending, she said her goodbyes to Aria and Hanna, and then boarded the flight with Toby, Emily, and Paige. They were going to California. It was a whole new life! There were many tears when leaving her other two dearest friends, but she knew that this was how life had to be. She was lucky to still have Emily and Toby.

Stepping in to her new dorm room, Spencer was very nervous. This person was someone she'd have to room with. She wanted to room with Emily, but obviously she wanted to be with Paige, probably so they could make out every night or something. But anyways, she was hoping she had a roommate she could get along with, and maybe even be friends with.

There sat a female with dark brown hair. She was talking on the phone with somebody. When the girl heard the door open, her chair spun around to face Spencer. The girl had dark make up. She was chewing gum.

"Dana, I'll have to call you back. The new roommate is here," the girl said, still chewing her gum.

"Hi," Spencer awkwardly greeted. "I'm Spencer Hastings. I guess we're roommates."

"Guess so," the girl said, rolling her eyes. "I'm Megan."

So this Megan girl didn't seen like the friendliest girl on the block, but there was probably more to her. Maybe she was really a nice person. Her first impression wasn't all that great, but Spencer had learned not to judge someone immediately from all her experience in Rosewood because of Alison's murder.

"Spence! Guess what? They have a vending machine _right_ outside your dorm room!" Toby exclaimed as he pointed at a vending machine. "How cool is Stanford? I kinda wish that I went to this school. I'm gonna go get a soda and a chocolate bar from the machine. I'll be right back."

"Alright, weirdo." Spencer said, chuckling at her childish boyfriend.

Toby had come here to support Spencer on her first day here. It seemed he was enjoying the college more than she was, actually...

"Who is that gorgeous hunk?" Megan questioned, fawning over the mysterious guy that had walked out seconds ago. "Man, is he hot!"

"That 'gorgeous hunk' is my boyfriend Toby," Spencer protectively said, rolling her eyes.

"You're dating him?" Megan scoffed. "Low standards much!"

Spencer gritted her teeth, "Shut up."

"Girl, I'm just messing with you. You're pretty... I guess," Megan bitterly chuckled. "Well, you do whatever crap you want. I'm going to go check out the classrooms and stuff."

Megan walked out of the room and winked at Toby. He stepped back into the dorm room.

"She creases me!" Spencer yelled. "Barely five minutes, and the bitch creases me."

"Calm down, beautiful," Toby said, smiling. "You can always forget rooming with someone here, and just move in with me like I suggested."

"I might actually take you up on that," Spencer chuckled. "But no, I can't. I want to give Megan a chance."

"Alright. You better enjoy your first day here," Toby commanded as he gave her one last kiss before getting ready to leave. "I'm going to try to look for a new loft to stay at. The apartment I'm living at isn't exactly the best quality."

"This is my fault that you left your perfect little home in Rosewood," Spencer said, frowning. "I promise you that once I start making some real money, we can get somewhere legit to stay at, and not some crappy apartment."

"Sounds good to me. And it's not your fault. I wanted to be with you, plus staying there would only have my parents tell me to be more like perfect little Jenna," Tovy said sadly. "I'd much rather be here with you. You never judge me for who I am."

"That's because you're perfect to me," Spencer flirted.

He smiled at her and said, "Maybe we can continue this fun little conversation tonight. Swing by the rusty apartment tonight, would you? I'd love to have you back there. I'm going to miss you sleeping there every night. It sucks you chose to stay here. Last chance, by the way! It's Megan or me!"

"Look, I love you, but I want to give this fresh college experience a chance!" Spencer exclaimed. "Sure, I'll swing by. I'll definitely miss waking up to you, but I want to feel what it's like to be in college. I'll try to hang out with you as much as I can, though."

"Good," he smiled. He hugged her tightly for a few seconds and said, "I'm going to miss you so much, Spence. Call me a lot! Come by a lot, too. Don't get into trouble a lot, though."

"Easy there! It's not like we're really saying goodbye," she chuckled. "I'm just not living under the same roof as you anymore. It'll be like how it was in Rosewood, except with students instead of our parents."

He smiled, "I would much rather have you with me, though. Love you. I'll call you later or something. I'm going to check on how Emily and Paige settled in before I head back to the rusty dump of an apartment."

Spencer chuckled, "Love you too. Hope you have a good day, Tobes. I'll miss you."

"You too," he said. He kissed her cheek before leaving the dorm room.

_"Rosewood is a long way from California," Aria sniffles as she wiped a tear. "You guys! I love you all and I'll miss you so much. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I'm just glad Wilden is locked up and this is all over."_

_"As am I," Emily agreed. "Hanna... Aria... I love you both. I'm going to miss you like crazy! Please call and text. I can't live without you."_

_"Hanna, have you even gotten yourself planned?" Spencer asked. "You can't just expect to figure it all out. Are you?"_

_"I don't think I'm really interested in a community college. I just need to go to Ravenswood. I have to find Caleb again, even if it's the last thing I do on this planet," Hanna told them all, extremely determined._

_There was a few minutes until the flight to California. Aria was going to stay with her boyfriend Ezra, who she had gotten back together with after graduation. She had broken up with Jake and taken Ezra back. Toby had decided to come along to California. Hanna was still hoping to find Caleb again, as he left to Ravenswood for an unknown reason._

_Paige and Emily were happily together. They were both going to Stanford to be on the swim team, and were going to room together, much to Spencer's dismay. So everyone had a somewhat good plan, besides Hanna. She had gotten accepted to a community college, but she decided to turn it down. She was planning on searching for Caleb and then planning her life from there._

_"Aria, hey!" Jake exclaimed. "Ezra wants you back at the apartment. He really wants to spend some time with you. Should I drop you back at his place now?"_

_"Jake, I have to just spend my last moments with them, ok? I just need a second," Aria sobbed. "Tell Ezra I'll be there soon."_

_"Get over here, Jake!" Hanna exclaimed through tears._

_Hanna, Emily, and Spencer hugged Aria's ex-boyfriend Jake tightly. Everyone was still good friends with Jake, despite the break up. Aria was still very good friends with him._

_"I'm gonna miss you guys." Jake whispered. _

_Toby walked up to them and gave Aria, Hanna, and Jake a big hug._

_"You guys take care, will you?" Toby tried not to cry._

_"Got it, buddy. Have a good time in Cali, Tobes," Jake said, patting his good friend on the back. "Hopefully I'll talk to you all again soon. Stay in touch?"_

_"Definitely," Emily agreed._

_They shared moments of sobbing and crying before the speaker said,** "Flight 215 from Rosewood, Pennsylvania to San Fransisco, California is now boarding first class passengers. Rosewood to San Fransisco boarding now."**_

_Spencer had gotten them all first class seats as a small treat. She just wanted their flight away from the town they grew up in to be comfortable and get their minds off of the fact that they were leaving their best friends behind._

"Mister Hunk Boyfriend is gone now, huh?" Megan teased. "Little bitch, wanna get me a soda from the vending machine or something? I'm a little short on cash."

Megan was standing in the doorway.

Spencer rolled her eyes and said, "Megan, get your own damn drink."

Megan scowled as Spencer resumed thinking about the day of departure from Rosewood, which wasn't long ago. It was only a few weeks ago.

_**Meanwhile in Rosewood**_

"Hey, I'm back from work," Ezra announced as he walked into the house he shared with his girlfriend Aria. "What are you doing? I thought you'd be preparing for tomorrow. I thought you'd be excited for orientation."

"I am! It's just that I'm not really that thrilled... I'm not doing anything except checking out the school. Other people are actually moving in early before the semester starts," Aria explained. "Besides, I'd rather watch old movies by myself."

Ezra chuckled and said, "Well, I saw Hanna on my way home. She told me to tell you that she wants you to meet her at the Brew. I think she's getting ready to leave Rosewood, Aria. And it seems as if your day alone watching movies has been cancelled, huh?"

"Hanna's not leaving Rosewood! She's probably just getting ready to go to Ravenswood to find Caleb," Aria said. "Okay, Ezra, I'll see you in an hour or so. Well, whenever Hanna tells me I should go..."

"Have fun, sweetheart," Ezra said and gave her a quick kiss before she exited their home to find Hanna at the Brew.

Aria walked over to the Brew, which wasn't far from her new house. She smiled when she saw Hanna and sat down at the table across from her.

"Hey Han. What's up?" Aria asked.

"I'm leaving today," Hanna announced. "Well... Tonight."

Aria bit her lip, "Temporarily, right? Just to find Caleb?"

"That's what I thought at first," Hanna said, sighing. "I think I want to go to that Fashion Institute in New York after I find him. I was offered admission there, and I think it's a great opportunity. I want to do something real with my life."

Tears were threatening to flow from Aria's eyes.

"I understand. I won't hold you back. That's a great opportunity for you, for sure," she sadly agreed. "Don't get lost in Ravenswood. Spencer would always call that creepy-town."

"Ugh, don't make me think of her! I miss her so much," Hanna said, sighing. "I really don't want to leave you, but I have to think about my life, too. Sticking around in Rosewood does me no good. You have Hollis and Ezra. I need to face the fact that I need to worry about what I'm going to do with my life."

"Hanna, you're amazing. You'll do find wherever life takes you," Aria told her, giving her a sweet smile. She squeezed her friends's hand.

"I love you, Aria." Hanna whispered. "Just keep in touch, will you?"

"For sure," Aria nodded.

Hanna felt two hands rest on her shoulders. Aria's eyes widened in shock as she sat the figure standing behind Hanna. She thought she'd never have to see that man in person again! But here he was, right behind Hanna.

"Good afternoon, ladies. Miss me?" he asked with a smirk.

How could it be him!?

"Wilden..." Aria gasped.

"Darren Wilden. I'm no longer professional, since I'm not Rosewood's Finest anymore," he said.

"Call me Darren," he added.


End file.
